Gaia's Deal
by Pixie dust collector
Summary: A breaf confrontation with Gaea has left Nico's head spinning. She knows about him about the thing all one person should now about and that only because he was forced to tell him. Now, he has to comply to her demands or she will tell every one and may kill Percy for good measure. He only has a week. HOH SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day. A _freaking_ normal day on our flying ship controlled by a Wii console and a metal dragon named Happy, off to defeat an immortal Goddess. Why couldn't it have stayed that way!? I was even in a happy mood that day too!

We had just landed for a much needed break from sailing the winds. We had just been jostled around a lot by a big storm that Jason couldn't even control. That saying something, since his dad rules the skies and he inherent some of those powers. And then there's Jackson, Percy _freaking stupid_ Jackson, just standing there with a cute goofy , i-don't-care kinda of smile on his face and that little grey streak that made him look even cuter stuck out from she rest. My eyes started to study the bark of the oak trees in the forest we landed in, becoming self aware to the fact some one may have caught me staring. The blond little-know-it-all hung off his arm like cling wrap. _Gods_, I used think is was bad before they fell into Tartarus, know I never see him with out her! Oops, sorry, I'm ranting.

In our happiness of being down to earth, we had forgot why we had been flying above the ground in the first place. Lets just say we remembered real quick when that old lady Gaea popped out of the ground. I pulled out my Stygian iron sword along with Percy, Jason, Leo, Frank, Piper, Hazel (my sister by the way), and _ugh _Annabeth. Gaea just laughed; I knew something was up then. That sadistic b- _witch- _had something up her sleeve. A threw a concerned look at Percy this _witch _had already put him through so much already can't she just leave him alone. I was thinking about everything that had happened to Percy when he _rudely _interrupted my thoughts. "Can't i just have a couple days of with out having to see you" he spits out bitterly. She just lets loss another cackle that makes my skin crawl. That something since I'm the only living son of the Lord of The Dead, other wise known as Hades, and just my presence can make some of half-bloods on the boat flinch.

"_I'm not here for you Percy"_ she says and I breath a sigh of relief. He is one hard guy to have crush on if you consider how much worry and pain _I_ have to go through every time he's in danger or just simply with that Athena girl.

My sigh of relief catches in my through when her dark eyes swivel on to me, "_I'm here for you, Nico Di Angelo"_ aannd there goes my good mood, _bye bye. "Word get around boy" _she cooes out, my skin getting goes bumb as I rack my brain for any dirt i have on me. The only thing she could get this excited about was.. NO how could she even know about that! "_don't worry, I'm not going to say a word yet, but I have a deal to make. If you don't tell him by the end of the week, one of two things will happen, i havent decided yet, either I will tell every one including your father and the other olympians or I may just just kill him" _I am ashamed to say I just stood their my mouth hanging open and already pale face darning of color as I realized the extant of her threat. She's already gone when I realized there was only one person who knew about my crush on Percy. I gave that blonde headed a-hole a glare could probeBly kill considering my _talents. _ I step into a dark shadow of an oak tree as he calls out my name. "Nico!" he yells out it almost sounds like he's sorry when he says it but then I'm gone, in an entirely different country. I appear next to the grave of my big sister a collapse into sobs. I had forgoten what it was like to cry. It had been so long, may by that why I cried so hard, because I had been holding all back since he jumped into Tartarus after his stupid girl friend.

* * *

_Meanwhile back with the Percy and them..._


	2. Chapter 2

Jason stared at the shadow of the oak tree Nico had shadow traveled from, and where Gaia stood. His jaw hung open in clear shock. He said weekly "I swear I didn't say a thing to any one." His blue eyes glanced up at the 5 people around him. They where all looking at him, looking for answers to what the Hell just happened. "during.." The blonde trailed off as he took a deep breath. "During the quest to get to the doors of death, something happened," all the demigods where staring at him, there minds might have been trying to think of what horrible thing must have happened for Nico to get this worked up. "he had to admit something very personal" Jason could see the confused look on every ones faces. "It something about himself that Nico hates especial because of the time he grew up in. I don't want to say anything else"

* * *

I gave a week sigh as I looked up from the grave of Bianca. I wipe away the last of my tears and step into the lengthening shadow of her grave and reappear in my room on the Argo II. I lay with my back against the back board and give another long sigh. With nothing to listen to but the wind out side I was forced on what Gaia had said. This didn't seem like her style really, poking her head into a teenagers love life. I guess she must have gotten bored and wanted to try a new type of torture. She had also threated to KILL Percy and tell his dad and all the gods! A few, maybe even most of them, wouldn't have a problem with it. Aphrodite would most likely throw a party. But a few would judge me and hate me for it, though most things people judging me for I can deal with, me being gay is not one of them.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of some one knocking on the door. I called out a weak, "who is it?" and I heard Jason's voice say me, and stepped in. He cleared his voice and opened his mouth, obviesly about to spout of a speech he had been planning. "shut it, will talk about this tomorrow," I said gruffly, " and hoe Gaia found out" I added with a glare.

Thankfuly the blonde got the message and left me in my room. I was alone with my thoughts,and I had a lot of them. _Who told Gaia? Cupid or Jason? _My money was on Jason. _What was I going to do?_

* * *

**Authors note:  
MusicMyEscape: thank you!  
PercicoFanForever: Thank you so much!**

**Sorry that this is so short, but I almost didn't even post until I relized I had reviews/follows/favorites!**

**(may upgrade this chapter and make longer later)**


End file.
